


Say Goodnight, Full Circle

by callme_cutie (SharmanPuppies)



Series: Like a Paper Plane [3]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Hangyul, Alpha Seungyoun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddles, Fluff, Hangyul babying Eunsang, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor fighting/arguing, mentions of ruts, mild choking, omega Wooseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/callme_cutie
Summary: And that’s how Hangyul falls asleep, Wooseok’s hand in his and his head nestled against Seungyoun’s chest as the movie plays on with no viewers.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Hangyul
Series: Like a Paper Plane [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1493867
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Say Goodnight, Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is lackluster compared to my Seunghan fics, I’m sorry :(  
Comment what you’d like to see in this series! 
> 
> Title from NCT127 Jet Lag

“What are you doing?” Wooseok whines, Hangyul grinning and kissing behind his ear. 

“Waking you up, sleeping beauty.” The alpha chuckles, running his fingers up Wooseok’s shirt. “Come on. It’s time to get up.” 

“Five more minutes.” 

“You said that ten minutes ago. Don’t make me go get Seungwoo-hyung.” Hangyul threatens and Wooseok huffs, sitting up.

“I’m not scared of him.” 

“Why’d you get up then?” 

“Because you said it’s time to get up.” Wooseok rolls his eyes and climbs out of bed, immediately heading for the bathroom. For reasons unknown Wooseok had slept in his own room that night, Hangyul and Seungyoun both passed out on the younger alpha’s bed with the movie they were watching still playing in the background. Sometimes the three of them will pile into Wooseok’s room if they want a little more space, but mostly everyone hangs out in theirs instead. “Are you coming?” Wooseok asks and only then does Hangyul register that he’s returned to his room. The alpha nods and gets up, bending down to kiss the omega good morning only for him to pull away. “You have morning breath.” 

“You don’t usually care.” 

“Well I care today.” He crosses his arms and stalks out of his room, Hangyul frowning and watching him go. 

“Wooseok wouldn’t kiss me this morning.” Hangyul says softly to Seungwoo on the way to their practice. 

“Did you have morning breath?” 

“I hadn’t brushed my teeth yet, so probably, but the thing is he _ never _cares. He never cared before and now suddenly he does? And I mean he already had his heat this month, so it can’t be that.” 

“Maybe he’s just feeling a little antsy still. Yohan always feels a little out of it for a few days following his heat.” Seungwoo explains and Hangyul sighs. 

“Maybe.” He mumbles, leaning his head on the elder’s shoulder. 

——

Hangyul can hear them before he even enters the bedroom, walking through the door in time to catch Wooseok as Seungyoun shoves him back. 

“I don’t know what the _ fuck _ is wrong with you today, but you do _ not _ talk to me like that.” The alpha growls before shoving past them and out of the room. Hangyul stares after him, confused as to what the hell Wooseok could’ve said to make _ Seungyoun _ that pissed off. 

“Gyul.” Wooseok whimpers, sniffling softly. 

“I’m here, baby. Don’t worry.” Hangyul pulls Wooseok into a hug, rubbing his back and kissing the side of his head. “What happened?” He asks but Wooseok shakes his head, nuzzling into Hangyul’s neck and sniffling more. The younger lets him cry into his neck for a minute before patting his back. “Let’s sit down, love.” He guides Wooseok to his own bed and sits on the edge, pulling the elder into his lap. “Wooseokkie.” He coos softly once the younger has calmed down and is quietly hiccuping into his neck. “What happened?” He murmurs. Wooseok shakes his head again, hugging Hangyul’s shoulders tighter. 

“Just wan-wanna take a n-nap.” He hiccups and Hangyul sighs. 

“Okay baby. You can take a nap.” He maneuvers them into a lying position, Wooseok hugging his arm and pressing his face into his shoulder. It doesn’t take him long to fall fast asleep, Hangyul pulling the blankets tight around him and kissing his forehead before setting off in search of his other boyfriend. 

“I’m sorry.” Seungyoun mumbles when Hangyul finds him, the younger sighing. 

“What happened? He won’t tell me.” He asks, sitting next to the older. 

“I’m usually pretty laid back, especially for an alpha.” Seungyoun says and Hangyul nods in agreement. He lets Wooseok - and Hangyul, even - get away with a lot. “I don’t know what’s up with him. It’s like he’s purposely trying to piss me off. I let him get away with so much but some things are just too much and he knows what they are.”

“What did he say?” 

“It’s not what he said, it was his tone.” 

“Ah.” There’s a lot to be taken from an omega’s tone, it’s completely different than any other rank. 

“I didn’t mean to shove him, though. Or you.” Seungyoun takes Hangyul’s hand and the younger leans closer to him, running his free hand through his boyfriend’s dark hair. 

“You were frustrated. I understand.” He smiles softly, kissing the elder’s shoulder. “I don’t know what’s gotten into him either. Just yesterday morning he refused to kiss me because I ‘had morning breath’ like he’s ever cared about that.” 

“He told me the same thing this morning!” 

“We should probably talk to him. Together.” 

“Probably.” They get up and share a short kiss between them before walking to the bedroom with their fingers linked. Wooseok is still asleep when they get there and they simply lay with him, bracketing his sides and linking hands over his hip. The omega jerks awake with a soft cry about an hour later, Hangyul quietly rubbing his back and shushing him. 

“It’s okay, love.” He says and Wooseok nods, turning to look at Seungyoun.

“I’m s-sorry, Seungyounie.” He whispers and the elder smiles, leaning down and kissing his forehead. 

“So am I, baby. I didn’t mean to shove you-“

“It’s okay, I was being as asshole.” Wooseok admits and Hangyul presses a kiss to his shoulder. 

“What’s been up with you, lately?” Seungyoun asks softly and the omega sighs, reaching for their hands. 

“It’s just, ever since my heat, I’ve felt separate from you guys. It’s always Seungyoun and Hangyul, Hangyul and Seungyoun. It’s like, I’m no longer part of our relationship. And the other night, I couldn’t find you guys, then I came here and saw you all cuddled up and fast asleep, and it really just felt like I didn’t belong.” He mumbles the last part, looking away from both of them. The two alphas look at each other for a moment, at a loss for words. 

“Wooseokkie-“

“Don’t- don’t use that tone.” Wooseok says and Hangyul sighs, rubbing the elder’s arm. 

“Wooseok.” Seungyoun brings the omega’s hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles. “I’m sorry we made you feel like that. It’s never been our intention, ever, to make you feel left out. But, after your heat Hangyul and I wanted time to rebuild our relationship, since we both felt like it was strained during it.” Seungyoun takes a minute to gather his thoughts, Wooseok looking between the two of them. 

“You know we love you more than anything.” Hangyul takes over, stealing his attention. “We all just have to understand that we’re all dating more than one person here.” Wooseok nods, squeezing both of their hands. “You and I have a relationship the same as you and and Seungyoun. In the same sense, we have our relationship. But it’s us three at the center. And to make you feel left out, it hurts me. I’m sorry we made you feel like that.” 

“It just hurt seeing you two together without me, even though I know you guys have your own relationship. It’s not my place to be upset but I couldn’t help myself.” He looks away from them and sighs softly. 

“I didn’t mean to shove you, baby.” Seungyoun says, pressing another kiss to Wooseok’s forehead. 

“You said that already.”

“I know, but I feel bad.” 

“You don’t need to feel bad.” Wooseok smiles softly. “I know you guys weren’t leaving me out on purpose or even at all, I’m just sensitive right now.” 

“We know that, and we just want you to talk to us, okay?” 

“Okay.” Wooseok nods, nuzzling against Seungyoun’s chest. Hangyul rubs his back gently, smiling when he sees the omega press up for a kiss from the older alpha. He turns to give him one as well and lays on the bed between the two of them with a sigh. “You too.” He says and Hangyul laughs, Seungyoun pulling him forward to kiss him gently. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you both.” 

“I love you both so much.” 

They all sigh and settle down, hands linked and minds finally on the same page.

——

“Where ‘re you goin’?” Seungyoun slurs sleepily and Hangyul chuckles. 

“Gotta pee, hyung.” He says, pressing a lazy kiss to the elder’s parted lips before leaving the room for the bathroom. The light is on and the door is shut so Hangyul goes to the kitchen to wait, grabbing cups of water for the three of them and taking them back to the bedroom. He waits for another ten minutes before quietly knocking on the bathroom door. “I really need to use the bathroom, please.” He says, jumping when the door opens and he’s met with an armful of Lee Eunsang. “Oh, what’s wrong, Eunsang-ah?” He asks, rubbing the crying boy’s back. He shakes his head and cries harder, Hangyul sighing softly. “Hey, let me go pee real fast and we can sit down, yeah?” Eunsang nods and lets go of him to let him go to the bathroom. Hangyul finds Eunsang waiting for him on the couch, hugging a throw pillow to his chest. Hangyul sits next to him and rubs his arm, letting him choose what to do. 

“Hyung.” He says softly and Hangyul hums in response. “It’s weird to t-talk to you.” He laughs wetly and Hangyul chuckles. 

“Why? Am I not good enough?” He jokes and Eunsang giggles. 

“Of c-course that’s not it. I just al-always go to Yohan-hyung.” 

“I know. But I’m always here if you wanna talk.” 

“I know, h-hyung.” Eunsang hiccups. “I just miss my mom.” He mumbles and Hangyul sighs, pulling him into a hug. 

“Oh.” He presses a kiss to the top of his head. “Me too, love.” He murmurs. They sit like that for a while until Hangyul looks down and sees the younger falling asleep against his chest.

“Hyung.” He mumbles sleepily. “Don’t leave me.”

“I won’t, Eunsang-ah.” Hangyul promises. “We should lay down.” He says and Eunsang nods, letting the alpha move them around so they’re laying together on the couch with the blanket thrown over them. 

And that’s how Hangyul wakes up, the others quietly shuffling around the dorm as they sleep on the couch. 

“You’re up.” Seungyoun says cheerfully, bending over the back of the couch to kiss him gently. “Yohanie made breakfast, are you hungry?” He raises his eyebrows and Hangyul squints at him before looking at Eunsang. The younger is still fast asleep, cheek squished against his chest and back moving with his steady breaths. “If you wanna stay it’s fine. I’ll save some for you guys.” 

“Thanks, hyung.” He murmurs, voice raspy. Seungyoun grins and nods, kissing him once more before bounding off. Junho comes and sits in front of the couch to run gentle fingers through Eunsang’s hair, the younger boy grunting and shaking his head to dislodge them. 

“Hyung, leave m’ ‘lone.” He mumbles, Hangyul chuckling as Junho apologizes quietly. He looks around more, the couch limiting his eyesight but he’s still able to catch the way Seungyoun hugs Wooseok’s waist and presses a kiss behind his ear, the younger boy giggling loudly as the alpha whispers in his ear. The sight brings a smile to Hangyul’s face and he sighs softly, nestling back against the couch and closing his eyes again. 

He wakes up a second time to a hand shaking his shoulder, groaning and opening his eyes to meet Eunsang’s. 

“We’re leaving soon, hyung says you should get dressed.” He says softly and Hangyul sits up, stretching. 

“How long did I sleep?” 

“I think Seungyoun-hyung said to let you sleep for another hour or so, I’ve only been awake for about that long.” He smiles softly and Hangyul pinches his cheek. 

“Do you feel better?” 

“Yes, hyung. Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome. You know I’m here for you.” He ruffles his hair before sitting up, Eunsang standing and bounding off towards the kitchen. As if on cue his stomach growls and he jumps at the giggle that follows. 

“Hungry?” Wooseok asks, leaning over the back of the couch to hug his shoulders. The omega presses a kiss to his cheek and he chuckles, turning his head to kiss him gently. 

“Yeah, I haven’t eaten yet today.” 

“You should eat, it’s not good to practice on an empty stomach.” 

“I will. Let me get dressed first.” Hangyul smiles, running his fingers through Wooseok’s hair.

“Hurry up then.” He whines, standing up and waiting for him to get up. Hangyul chuckles and stands up, stretching with a grunt before relaxing. 

“Why are you being whiny?” 

“You left in the middle of the night and didn’t come back.” Wooseok huffs, hugging his waist and walking with him to the bedroom. 

“Sorry, Eunsang asked me to stay with him so I did. I didn’t really have the chance to warn you guys.” Hangyul turns around once they’re in his room and leans forward for a kiss. “I love you.” He mumbles against the elder’s lips. 

“I love you too. Hurry up and get dressed so you can eat, practice is going to be long tonight.” 

——

They’re nearing the end of practice when Hangyul collapses, Seungyoun immediately at his side. Wooseok moans softly from the corner and Hangyul’s body reacts to it on instinct, growling when Seungyoun tries to pull him to his feet. 

“Come on. You know how this works already.” The older alpha says and Hangyul follows the soft instructions, letting himself be dragged out of the practice room. They only barely make it to the dorm before Hangyul is dragging Seungyoun down for a deep kiss, fingers tightly gripping his neck. 

“Hyung-“

“I know, baby.” Seungyoun sighs, shutting and locking the front door before literally dragging Hangyul down the hall into their bedroom. The younger alpha is shaking in his arms by the time they make it, Seungyoun taking mercy on him and kissing him again as he undresses the both of them. “Did you know?” He asks and Hangyul moans. 

“Talk later. _ Please _.” He whines and Seungyoun agrees with a nod, kissing his forehead and shoving him into the bed. 

“Listen to me.” He grips the younger’s chin to make sure he’s paying attention. “You know it takes more time to prep with me, but I’m stronger than Wooseok. So you’re going to be careful. I’m going to get you off once before I worry about the prep, alright? Be fucking patient.” He says sternly and Hangyul growls in response, his own alpha instincts fighting being told what to do. “Hangyul.” Seungyoun clasps a hand around his throat and growls lowly, Hangyul gasping softly. “Do you understand me?” _ Oh _Seungyoun is so hot like this, Hangyul weak to his commanding voice even in the throes of his rut. He whines and nods, hands flying to grip the elder’s arm as his fingers tighten around his throat. “Good boy. Don’t worry, I’ll make you feel good.” His demeanor changes so fast it nearly gives Hangyul whiplash, his deft fingers already tugging his boxers down and fitting around his hard cock. He cums easily but it’s not enough, whining and grinding up for more. 

“Hyung-“ he says but Seungyoun shushes him, pushing his own underwear off and grabbing the lube. Hangyul weakly rubs his fingers over his dry hole, whimpering softly. 

“Be. Fucking. _ Patient. _ ” Seungyoun hisses, pinning both of Hangyul’s wrists to the bed above his head with one hand while the other reaches back to prep himself. The younger whines and wriggles until Seungyoun shuts him up with a bruising kiss, moaning into his mouth at the stretch within himself. Hangyul can barely function but he can’t help but think how much better his ruts are with Seungyoun. He loves Wooseok, of course, but the boy is _ more _than willing to sit back and let Hangyul fuck him, where Seungyoun makes it a challenge and puts him in his place. Seungyoun’s moans drag him out of his head, gasping as his hands are suddenly around him. “Do you wanna knot me?” He asks and Hangyul whimpers again, nodding quickly. Seungyoun smirks and runs his tongue along his own teeth before leaning down and licking into the younger’s mouth while he gets in position. He sits up suddenly and grips his throat again, the other’s hands still above his head despite Seungyoun having let go of them. “You’re such a good boy, Gyul. I’ll make you feel good.” He purrs, licking his lips and making Hangyul whine softly. 

——

Hangyul comes out of his rut with teeth marks littering his thighs and weak knees, Seungyoun practically carrying him into the kitchen to eat the morning after. He can’t sit down properly due to the soreness in his hips, Seungyoun giggling softly as he makes them both plates of food. Wooseok enters the kitchen a moment later and immediately latches onto the elder’s side, pulling him in for a deep kiss. He quickly detaches and runs to Hangyul, kissing him as well. 

“How was your rut?” Seungwoo asks softly, sliding a cup of coffee in front of him. 

“As usual. I’m surprised Seungyoun feels better than I do. Wooseok is usually pretty drained after our ruts.” Hangyul comments.

“It’s like I said.” Seungyoun says, setting his food in front of him. “I’m stronger than he is. I can handle it better.” He smiles at Wooseok, who whines softly. 

“For the record, Hangyul’s ruts are way tougher than yours.” 

“He’s younger.” Seungyoun gives Hangyul a sweet smile. “They get better.” He kisses his forehead before sitting down to eat his own food. Hangyul hums and does the same, eyelids drooping as he tries. 

“Don’t fall asleep, baby. You’ll choke.” Wooseok chuckles, nuzzling against Hangyul’s cheek.

Wooseok clings to the younger alpha’s side all day, whining when he has to be separated from him. 

“What’s his deal?” Seungwoo asks him quietly as they’re heading home, Wooseok fast asleep in Seungyoun’s arms at the front of the bus. 

“He always gets like this.” Hangyul shrugs. “If I help Seungyoun with a rut he gets clingy with him. We all do it, really.” 

“So after Wooseok’s heats-“

“Seungyoun and I cling to him for a day. I guess to readjust and get used to each other again.”

“You did kind of smell like Seungyoun this morning. And the omega in Wooseok is gonna want to make you smell like him.” Seungwoo says. “Same goes for say if you help him with heat. Seungyoun is going to want to adjust his scent to smell like both of you.” 

“Yeah, I guess so.” Hangyul hums. “I never thought of it that way.”

——

“Hey.” Hangyul looks up when Seungyoun coos softly, smiling at him. “You okay?” 

“Yeah. I’m okay.” Hangyul frowns, tilting his head. “Why? Are you okay?” He sits up and Seungyoun whines, pulling him back down. 

“Not feeling it.” Is all Seungyoun says but the words make Hangyul even more uneasy, sitting up again and looking at him. “No, I want to cuddle.” 

“What do you mean?” Hangyul asks, laying down and curling into Seungyoun’s side. 

“Just don’t feel good. I don’t know.” 

“That doesn’t help me. Do you want me to get Wooseok?” 

“No, he’s having fun with the kids.” Seungyoun huffs. “I’m okay. Maybe just a little overwhelmed.” He explains and Hangyul nods slowly. 

“That I understand.” He says and Seungyoun sighs. 

“I don’t know how else to put it.” 

“It’s okay, hyung.” Hangyul smiles, pushing up to be at eye level with the older alpha. “I understand being overwhelmed. There’s a lot of pressure on you and Seungwoo-hyung because you’re the oldest alphas. You know Wooseok and I are here for you, right?” 

“I know, Gyul. Thank you.” The elder smiles, tugging Hangyul forward into a kiss. The younger alpha had just pressed forward to deepen the kiss when they’re interrupted, a loud whine jutting through the silence. 

“I leave for _ ten minutes _and you guys start kissing without me?” Wooseok complains, the alphas laughing. 

“You were gone for a few hours, Seokie.” Seungyoun chuckles, reaching for him. “And we really only kissed twice.” 

“Okay.” Wooseok notably perks up at the knowledge, kissing both of them once he’s laid on Seungyoun’s other side. “Can we watch a movie?” 

And that’s how Hangyul falls asleep, Wooseok’s hand in his and his head nestled against Seungyoun’s chest as the movie plays on with no viewers.


End file.
